PeterMeetsTheAvengers
by Aura07Ninja
Summary: Peter is worthy. Avengers are suspicious. Tony is no help. Thor is cool and Peter is oblivious. Hilarious one-shot that can be added to if wished to be continued. Put as completed for now.


Peter's P.O.V

I walk out the elevator and called, "Mr Stark. I'm back. Just grabbing my homework."I enter the living room and finds an umbrella sitting in front of him on the floor, so I pick it up and set it on the table and absentmindedly say, "Who leaves an umbrella on the floor?"I grab my backpack with my homework in it then turn on my heel and am about to leave until I hear a voice behind me, "Who the hell are you."

I turn around and sees the Avengers minus Tony, Bruce and Vision in front of him watching him curiously.

I say nervously, "Um...hi"

CAPTAIN AMERICA asks him, "What's your name, son?"

I stutters and awkwardly wave, "Um Hi...I'm Peter."

The ACTUAL HAWKEYE says (sadly) suspiciously, "Why are you here Peter."

I say, "Well, I um, accidentally... Left my bag here with my homework in it."

A brown haired woman wearing red and black clothing raises an eyebrow, "I didn't know Stark had a kid." she had a foreign accent. Oh yeah, she's that magic lady from Germany.

They all shoot me a questioning look.

I shake my head furiously in denial and say hurriedly, "Im not Mr Stark's kid."

Black Widow queries, "How did you get in here."

I say confused, "Through the front door?"

Captain America says, "I think she means how come you are allowed to be here."

Ohhhh that makes sense.

I say, "Ohh ok. Sorry. I'm Mr Starks personal intern."

Black Widow says, "Don't they appoint College interns here. You look like your in high school and what kind of intern, no offence, comes to work with their homework."

I realise that I shouldn't actually be this close with Mr Stark but dismiss the thought with the fact that I'm Spiderman too... I say as I'm not willing to reveal myself yet, "Well, if I'm honest I don't think about relationship in detail. I thought he just thinks I'm helpful. You'd have to ask him why he's kept me around.. I never exactly asked him."

They raise their eyes at me.

I say slowly while making my way out, "Well. It's been nice meeting you all. With you being the Avengers and everything. So um... Yh. Sorry to barge in and bye."

I turn around to head out the door but find myself no longer able to move. I see red waves radiating from me and I am turned around so that I face them again.

I see they are all starting at me hard-faced.

Captain America says, "Look son, just tell us what you are doing here and how you got in. It'll make things a lot easier."

Oh...this is bad. They think I'm lying.

I say panicky, "I honestly just came in here to grab my homework. No other reason and again, I came in through the front door. F.R.I.D.A.Y let me in. Didn't you Fri."

Friday automatically responds, "Yes, I gave Mr Parker permission to enter the premises to fetch his homework. He also has permission from Mr Stark."

Hawkeye says, "Great job kid. You hacked Friday. Just tell us who sent you."

I protest, "No one sent me. I just wanted get my homework."

Falcon says slowly, "So your saying. That your Stark's personal intern who happens to be in high school even though interns are appointed in college. You walk in and pick up Thor's 'umbrella ' like it was nothing and then pick up a school bag that contains your 'homework' plus none of us have ever seen you before. That's pretty suspicious kid. "

I say, "I'm sorry. I didn't know the umbrella was important? Or that i'd be interrogated by the Avengers because of it. If you let me go maybe we can clear this up."

Ms Romanoff walks up to me and picks up my school bag which I dropped when I was turned around against my will by the brown-haired woman from Germany I think. She opens it and her eyes widen.

She says to everyone else who was waiting expectantly, "There's Algebra homework in here."

I say in relief, "See. I'm not lying."

Ms Romanoff says, "He hasn't shown any signs of trying to deceive us either. Plus, he doesn't seem like he's lying so this probably wasn't a cover-up either. But..."

Aww seriously.

She continues, "Why is there College level questions in here for a highschooler?"

I deadpan, "Cause, my teachers are evil and enjoy seeing us fail. Plus, I go Midtown.. So it isn't what other highschoolers get."

Hawkeye chuckles, "He's definitely not a secret agent then. "

I say offended, "I could be if I wanted to thank you very much."

They give me worried/concerned and wary looks. While Ms Romanoff gives me a steely expression.

I continue, "Well, maybe if I was taught how. Or liked Athletics more. Or was skilled at that kind of stuff. Or was even remotely interested. But, like I could have been such a great secret agent that none of you would even realise...but probably in another reality. However for that to happen..."

Before I start rambling about the concept of other realities Friday says out of nowhere, "Tony is in the elevator and is about to arrive on this floor. Peter, would you like to stay and continue you and Tony's 'project' ?"

I say, "If Mr Stark is okay with it."

Friday replies, "Tony says it's fine but that you need to stop addressing him as 'Mr Stark' it makes him feel old."

I shrug. I realise I'm no longer unable to move. Everyone apart from Ms Romanoff is still staring at me oddly.

I say awkwardly, "So. Umm.. I hope that you have asked all you needed to ask and everythings been cleared up now. So... I'm just going to go now."

Ms Romanoff hands me my bag with an unchanging expression.

I turn around but am greeted by Tony entering.

Tony says cheerfully, "Good. I see you've all met Peter then. " then adds a bit more seriously, "But can you explain why Friday is telling me that you were interrogating him?"

CAPTAIN FREAKIN AMERICA says, "Well we've never seen him before and he just walked in and picks up Thor's 'umbrella ' picks up a bag that contains his homework and says he's your personal intern even though he's in highschool."

Tony says excitedly, "Wait. He's worthy!?"

Hawkeye mumbles, "Trust the kid to be worthy but I'm not."

Tony snarks, "Stop being so salty bout it Barton." he adds proudly, "Great job kid."

I say confused, "What's so special about the umbrella!??"

Tony bursts out laughing.

He then says in between his laughter, "Wow that's priceless. Pete, that Umbrella..."

Suddenly Thor comes in and booms, "Hello fellow Avengers."

He sees Peter, "Who is this Friend Tony?"

Tony pats him on the back and is almost in hysterics, "Perfect timing Point Break. Peter here is worthy."

Thor looks at me in surprise then booms, "Is this true young Midgardian. Have you succeeded in lifting my mighty hammer and earning the right to power of Thor!"

I protest, "I haven't lifted any Almighty hammer. Just an umbrella!"

Thor picks up his umbrella and says, "Might as well see." then tells me take the Umbrella from him.

I look at them oddly. I think they've lost it. I take the Umbrella from him.

Thor says delighted, "At last a Midgardian who is worthy!"

I say incredulously, "IT'S JUST AN UMBRELLA!"

Everyone bursts out laughing apart from Captain America and Ms Romanoff but despite this they looked quite amused.

Thor chuckles, "Young Midgardian. You are quite Mistaken.This isn't an umbrella. It's my mighty hammer Mjolnir!"

He raises the umbrella in the air and with a flash of lightning (which surprisingly doesn't break anything) it changes into the hammer.

I feel my jaw drop. I say, "So... I thought I was going to get in trouble with the avengers for picking up an UMBRELLA and was left in the dark about the fact that I lifted THORS HAMMER! Mr Stark..." I add slyly, "What would you think Aunt May would think about this."

Tony says alarmed, "You aren't telling your Aunt May. She'll have my head."

Falcon chuckles, "Maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing."

Tony puts a hand on his heart and mocks offence, "After all I've done for you guys. Kid, I have half my mind set on sending you home right now."

I say frantically, "Don't worry. I won't tell Aunt May."

He smirks, "Good."

I say slowly, "Hold up a second. I just realised something. If I can supposedly wield the hammer and am worthy of the power of Thor...can I use the hammer?"

Everyone apart from Thor says instantly, "No."

Thor thinks and says cheerfully, "I don't see why not"

I say happily, "YES!"

I offer Thor a fist and he fistbumps me. Sooo cool. Thor knows how to fist bump! Even Better! He gave ME one!

Today's been pretty good all things considered.

Just hope I don't break anything with Thor's hammer.

Wait...how am I going to tell them that I'm spiderman...

Oh well. I'll deal with that later. Right now. I got a hammer to try out.


End file.
